Das Märchen
by Griseline
Summary: Die Heldin dieser Geschichte bricht zu einer abenteuerlichen Reise auf, ohne zu wissen, dass sie sich in einem Abenteuer befindet. Man nehme: Grimms Märchen, Bücher, Filme etc. . gut umrühren . lesen . freuen . fertig ... siehe da: KAPITEL 7!
1. Chapter 1

_Für Nicole_

_Anmerkung:_

_Dies ist durch eine kurze Palaverei im AIM entstanden, wo ich meiner lieben Cousine Nicole ein paar wilde Märchen-Versatzstücke als Gute-Nacht-Geschichte um die Ohren haute. Dass daraus etwas Längeres werden würde, wusste zu der Zeit weder sie noch ich._

_Die Paten für diese Story sind nicht nur die Brüder Grimm, sondern dazu diverse Mythen und Legenden aus aller Herren Länder, Walter Moers, JRR Tolkien, Douglas Adams, Hans Christian Andersen, und nicht zuletzt unser Opa Kaspar, der die Geschichten von Klein-Monika erfunden hat. Nebenbei gibt es Anleihenaus Filmen u.ä._

_Wenn irgendjemand nur halb soviel Spaß beim Lesen hat, wie ich beim Schreiben, dann hat sich alles schon gelohnt!_

_Ich freue mich über jede Art von Kommentar!_

* * *

**Das Märchen**

Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einem weit, weit entfernten Königreich eine wunderschöne, aber sehr arme Prinzessin. Sie hatte ihren Vater, den König, und ihre Mutter, die Königin, bei einem brutalen Regierungsputsch durch rebellische Zwerge verloren. Deswegen war das Reich nun streng genommen auch kein Königreich mehr. Die Zwerge hatten die Nanokratie erfunden, und ihr oberstes Gesetz lautete: _Die ganze Macht geht vom Volke aus_. Dass das Volk vor der Machtausübung erst den Rat der Sieben um Zustimmung bitten musste, stand im Kleingedruckten.

Unsere Prinzessin jedenfalls war von einem Augenblick auf den anderen ganz auf sich allein gestellt. Nicht eine Person des Schlosshaushalts war auf ihrer Seite geblieben. Die Zwerge hatten das gesamte Personal mit Zwergengold bestochen, weshalb alle miteinander, Zofen, Köche, Mägde, Reinemachefrauen und auch Pferdeknechte, zu den Tyrannen übergelaufen waren. Die Prinzessin war von allen verlassen worden, weshalb sie ganz allein in ein winziges Zimmer in einem anonymen Hochhaus gezogen war. Die Miete bezahlte sie mit ihren goldenen Löffeln, das Einzige, was ihr von Zuhause geblieben war. Jeden Monat hatte sie einen Löffel weniger, und langsam begann sie sich zu fragen, womit sie ihre Suppe essen sollte, wenn keine Löffel mehr da wären.

„Oje", jammerte die Prinzessin von Zeit zu Zeit. „Es wird der Tag kommen, da ich den letzten Löffel abgeben muss. Was soll ich nur tun?"

Es trug sich nun zu, dass just in einer solch jammervollen Stunde ein lautes Pochen von der Tür her an ihr Ohr drang.

„Wer mag das sein?", fragte sich die Prinzessin und trocknete ihre Tränen. Gewöhnlich bekam sie keinen Besuch, denn niemand wusste, wo sie wohnte. Sie hatte sich zu sehr geschämt, um ihren Freundinnen ihre neue Adresse zu verraten. Außerdem wollte sie verhindern, dass die Rebellenzwerge ihren Aufenthaltsort ausfindig machten. Die Prinzessin hatte eine politische Erziehung genossen und wusste daher, dass sie eine wirkungsvolle Geisel abgeben würde, sollten die Zwerge ihrer habhaft werden. Es gab immer noch ihre Großtante, die Schneekönigin hoch oben im Staate Dänemark, und ihren neureichen Cousin um drei Ecken, den Playboy Hans im Glück, die erpressbar waren. Sie wollte, trotz ihrer Not, den Verwandten nicht auf der Tasche liegen, gleichwohl wusste sie, dass beide im Fall der Fälle für sie einstehen würden. Und sei es nur um des Familiennamens willen. Sie hießen alle König mit Nachnamen.

Wie gesagt, niemand wusste, wo sie war. Daher argwöhnte sie nichts Böses, als eine freundlich näselnde Stimme von draußen erklang: „Macht auf, gute Frau. Ich brringe gar frohe Kunde."

Die Prinzessin öffnete die Tür und sah niemanden. _Nanu_, dachte sie. _Wer treibt da Schabernack mit mir?_

Als unvermutet die näselnde Stimme erneut erklang: „Hier unten, schönes Kind. Ich bin hier."

Sie sah hinab. Huch! O Wunder! O Graus! Ein gar garstiger Frosch saß auf der Schwelle und blickte sie aus großen, glubschigen Augen an. Sein Leib war mit grüngrauen Warzen übersät, und sein Maul glänzte an den Rändern feucht. Es sah aus, als grinste er.

„O gar liebliche Lady! O huldvolle Herrin! Ich möchte Euch ein gar wuhndervolles Geräät an--"

„Iiih! Verschwinde, du Scheusal!"

Die Prinzessin konnte glitschige kleine Tiere nicht leiden und versuchte, den ungebetenen Gast mit ihrem Besen hinfort zu fegen. Der Frosch jedoch wich geschickt den Borsten aus und positionierte sich hinter dem rechten Türpfosten.

„Mylady! Nichtoch! Habt Erbarrmen! Ich brringe gar frrohe Kunde! Ein gar unverzichtbares Geräät für eine Dame von Wält. Ich --"

„Was willst du von mir? Du... du... du Frosch!" Der ausländische Akzent des Frosches lenkte die Prinzessin kurz von ihrem Ekel ab. Es klang irgendwie exotisch, und trug der kleine Kerl etwa eine Weste?

„Seht, Mylady. Diese Schnuur hier. Eingestöpselt in ein kleines Loch in der Waahnd bringt sie dem Gerrät gar unerschöpfliche Enärrgie. Die Frau von heute ist vielbeschäftigt, hat keine Zeit für schnöde Hausarbeit. Unser Staub-Ex nimmt ihr daher schwähre und unangenähme Hausarbeit ab. Ich nenne es kleine Wunder. Unser kleine Staub-Ex. Seht, Mylady, diese Rußflecken auf Eure Teppich."

Jetzt platzte der Prinzessin der Kragen. Akzent oder nicht, was der Vertreterfrosch ohne zu fragen tat, war unverzeihlich. Hysterisch schrie sie: „Hör verdammt noch mal auf, Kohle auf meinen Teppich zu schmeißen! Der ist ein Erbstück von meiner Großtante Ikea!"

Das war freilich eine kleine Notlüge. Ihre Großtante Ikea hatte ihr niemals einen Teppich hinterlassen. Es war sogar so, dass es beim Tod der Tante einen Skandal gegeben hatte, weil die alte Dame ihr gesamtes Vermögen ihren beiden Pekinesen Fjällsnäs und Trollsjö vererbt hatte. Das Testament war wasserdicht gewesen. Zum Leidwesen der ganzen König-Familie. Nun lebten zwei glückliche, kleine Hunde hoch oben im Norden des Landes in dem alten Schloss mit all seinen wertvollen Möbeln, Teppichen und Gobelins und kommandierten bellend das Personal herum.

„Gemach, gemach, schönes Kind. Ich möchte Euch nur den einzigartige Staub-Ex aus dem Hause Quark vorställen. Es gibt eine Garrrantie von zwölf Monate, wenn Ihr diese kleine Gedischt auswendig lärnt: _Der Frosch saß einst im Morgenstroh, Was macht den Frosch denn nur so froh, Es ist die Fröschin, die mit ihre_ --"

„Ruhe!" rief die Königswaise. „Ich, ich, ich..." Vor Aufregung begann sie zu stottern. Sie stockte und holte tief Luft. „Ich will verdammt noch mal keine verdammten Froschgedichte auswendig lernen! Wenn du nicht auf der Stelle verschwindest, rufe ich die Grimm-Cops!" Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „So!"

In diesem Moment kam der holde Prinz Eisenherz durch den Laubengang geritten, sah die konfliktbeladene Szene und reagierte prompt. Nachdem er sein edles Ross geparkt hatte. Zunächst sagte er: „Ahaaaa!", und dann noch einmal „Ohoo!", und er zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf den Tatort. Dann schritt er beherzt voran, nahm den Vertreterfrosch und klatschte ihn gegen den Spiegel im Schlafzimmer der Prinzessin, wo er in Tausend Stücke zerbrach.

Der Spiegel. Nicht der Frosch.

Letzterer landete indigniert mit diversen Schnittverletzungen und einem platschenden Geräusch auf dem Fußboden, von wo aus er sich so schnell es ging quakend aus dem Staub machte, um sich im Nachbarhaus von der schwarzen Katze der Kräuterhexe die Wunden lecken zu lassen.

Die Prinzessin war von ihrem Retter so angetan, dass sie den unordentlichen Zustand ihrer Behausung vergaß und eine Dankesfeier begann. Die ganze Nacht lang feierten sie, die arme Prinzessin und ihr holder Retter, und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind...

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Von dem Lärm erwachte Rotkäppchen, das das Zimmer im _Arme-Aber-Rechtschaffene-Mädchen-Wohnheim_ unter dem der Prinzessin bewohnte. „Immer diese Partys", grummelte es und zog sich den purpurnen Morgenrock über. Erbost trat es dann auf den staubigen Laubengang hinaus und beschwerte sich über den Radau. Es war niemand da, der ihm zuhörte, aber das störte das Rotkäppchen nicht. Es beschwerte sich beim Universum im Allgemeinen. Das würde schon irgendwie zuhören.

Bald darauf kehrte Rotkäppchen in sein karges Kämmerlein zurück, um die vielen Tausend Scherben aufzusammeln, die durch die Wucht des Aufpralls durch die Decke gedrungen waren. Sie waren winzigklein und bedeckten den ganzen Fußboden. Seit seine Großmutter durch einen Biss eines tollwütigen Hundes gestorben war, war das Rotkäppchen allein und so arm, dass es keine Schuhe besaß und auch im Winter auf seinen bloßen Füßen umhergehen musste. Deshalb konnte es die Spiegelscherben nicht auf dem Boden liegen lassen.

„Oh. Ich armes, armes Mädchen!", klagte es. „Was soll nur aus mir werden, wenn ich nicht einmal Schuhe für meine kalten Füße habe? Und nun auch noch ein Loch in der Decke!"

Rotkäppchen barg die Splitter in einem Tuch, welches es an den Enden zusammen band. Schon wollte es erneut sein Zimmer verlassen, um die Glasscherben ordnungsgemäß in der silbergrauen Spiegelglastonne zu entsorgen, da bellte es auf seinem winzigen, grob gezimmerten Nachttisch, direkt neben dem fast niedergebrannten Kerzenstumpf. Es war Rotkäppchens Handy, welches mit dem aktuellsten Klingelton aus dem Grimmba-Spar-Abo ausgestattet war.

_Who let the wolfs out? Woof Woof Woof!_ Kurze Pause. _Who let the wolfs out? Woof Woof Woof!_ Kurze Pause _Who let the wo-_

"Rotkäppchen hier", sagte Rotkäppchen.

„Ich bin's. Gretel."

„Grüß dich, Schatzi. Wie geht's?"

„Ach. Wie immer. Dad ist hin und weg von seiner Neuen und lässt mich alle Arbeit machen. Und Hänsel..."

„Was macht dein fauler Bruder?"

„Faul trifft es! Der ist mal wieder bei dieser ollen Hexe. Nur weil sie dauernd für ihn kocht und alles."

„Vergiss ihn, Gretel. Du bist ohne ihn viel besser dran."

„Ja, aber..."

„Im Ernst. Wir Frauen müssen zusammenhalten. Was hat dieser Typ je für dich getan?"

„Wenn du mich so fragst..."

„Na also!"

Gretel seufzte laut und sagte dann: „Rotkäppchen, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du übermorgen Zeit hast. Schneewittchen feiert ihren siebzehnten Giftiger-Apfel-Jahrestag, und sie möchte uns natürlich dabei haben."

„Hey, hab ich den Jahrestag je verpasst? Natürlich komme ich!"

„Oki doki. Wir sehen uns. Sei vorsichtig im Wald, Kleine! Die Schonzeit ist vorbei."

„Geht klar. Bis dann."

* * *

Wochen schon war der Jägersmann im Wald unterwegs. Er ernäherte sich von Beeren, Wurzeln und von kleinen Tieren, die er fing und über einem selbstentfachten Feuer briet. Hasen, Olikelampfen und Scharneuken mochte er am liebsten. 

Im Wald war er in seinem Element, er verschmolz mit der Umgebung. In seinem langen, blonden Haar hatten sich Blätter und Moosbärte verfangen, sein Mantelsaum war ausgefranst, und mit scharfem Blick kontrollierte er ständig alle Himmelsrichtungen. Über der Schulter trug er einen Bogen aus feinem Birkenholz, den er regelmäßig mit Murmeltierfett ölte, um ihn geschmeidig und biegsam zu halten. An seinem Gürtel steckte ein langes, scharfes Messer, und in seinem Stiefel verbarg er einen kleinen Dolch. Für Notfälle.

Er hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, seine verschossenen Pfeile wieder einzusammeln, um sich die Mühe des Schnitzens zu ersparen. Das war nicht schwer, denn er verfehlte nie sein Ziel. Nach jedem Schuss musste er nur die Leiche finden und den Pfeil aus dem Körper pflücken.

Wochenlang sprach er nicht ein einziges Wort. Er verstand die Sprache der Tiere und die der Bäume, er verstand, was der Wind sagte, wenn er Laub und Äste aufwühlte, aber selbst sprach er nicht. Seine hellblauen Augen leuchteten. Er war zufrieden, denn er war auf der Jagd.

* * *

Früh am nächsten Morgen warf Rotkäppchen sich den purpurnen Kapuzenmantel über und schulterte das Bündel Spiegelscherben, um sich eine Spur durch den Wald zu legen. Der Weg zu Schneewittchens Eigentumsschlösschen im Kiefernhain war lang und ohne Straßenbeleuchtung. Bei seinen letzten Besuchen hatte sich Rotkäppchen immer hoffnungslos verlaufen. Es hatte jedes Mal vehement darauf bestanden, dass es nicht am Asti Spumante lag, dass der Heimweg immer so viel länger war, als der Hinweg, doch heute wollte Rotkäppchen kein Risiko eingehen. Es markierte seinen Weg mit den Scherben. 

_Ha,_ sagte Rotkäppchen sich stolz. _Brotkrumen! Wer nimmt denn schon Brotkrumen?_

Der Marsch durch den Wald war eintönig, und Rotkäppchen langweilte sich bald. Es sah weder nach links noch nach rechts, und so bemerkte es auch nicht die Häschen, die sich gegenseitig mit ihren Pfoten anstupsten und kichernde Geräusche machten, oder die winzigen Wipfelelfen, die mit ihren bunt schillernden Kleidern auf den höchsten Tannenzweigen tanzten. Es achtete nicht auf die Vöglein, die es umflatterten und in hohen Tönen zwitscherten: _Twitwiiitt! Kehr um! Kehr um! Twittwitt! Geh nicht weiter!_ Und es sah auch nicht die Moosgnome, die grummelnd durch das Unterholz strolchten, immer auf der Suche nach Kastanien und Eicheln, aus denen sie possierliche Tiere schnitzten, um diese auf dem Stadtmarkt zu horrenden Preisen als Düsterwaldsouveniers zu verkaufen. Es interessierte sich nicht für die Natur. Stattdessen nahm Rotkäppchen sein purpurnes Handy aus dem Korb und sah seufzend auf das Display. Es war mausetot. Wie schön wäre jetzt ein Telephonat mit Gretel oder Schneewittchen, aber der Düsterwald war seit jeher ein einziges Funkloch, das jedes Handy nutzlos machte.

* * *

Als die Sonne den Mittagspunkt längst überschritten hatte, tat sich endlich eine weite Lichtung im Wald auf, und Rotkäppchen erkannte erstaunt die hohen Mauern einer befestigten Stadt. Seltsam. Auf dem Weg zu Schneewittchen hatte es bisher niemals eine Stadt angetroffen. Rotkäppchen seufzte erneut. Erst vor vier Monaten hatte es Schneewittchen besucht. Entweder waren hier sehr schnelle Baumeister am Werk gewesen oder, und das war äußerst frustrierend, es hatte sich schon auf dem Hinweg verlaufen. 

Rotkäppchen besah sich eine Weile das gelblichbraune Bollwerk und begann dann einen Eingang zu suchen. Wenn es schon einmal hier war, konnte es genausogut die Stadt betreten. Vielleicht gab es ein paar mildtätige Marktfrauen, die etwas altes Brot oder Obst übrig hatten. Außerdem musste es wohl oder übel jemanden nach dem Weg fragen. Wo war nur dieser verflixte Eingang?

Nachdem es die Stadt, wie es schien, mehrfach umrundet hatte, ohne etwas zu finden, das auch nur entfernt nach einem Tor aussah, setzte Rotkäppchen sich ins Gras und weinte bitterlich. Es weinte vor Erschöpfung und vor lauter Wut, weil diese vermaledeite Stadt, die gar nicht da sein sollte, wagte, es zu verhöhnen.

„Verflixt und zugenäht!" Rotkäppchen trat nach einem Grasbüschel, dass Gras und Erde nur so davon stoben. Dann sah es einen kleinen Stein. Es hob ihn auf und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Mauer. Dann hob es noch einen Stein, einen größeren, auf und warf ihn ebenfalls. Und noch einen. Und noch einen. Und ...

„Ts ts, Mädchen, so wird das nichts", erklang eine tadelnde Stimme.

Wer war das? Rotkäppchen schreckte auf. Vor ihm im Gras saß ein riesiger, struppiger Hund, der es aus grauen Augen, die so groß wie Teller waren, anblickte und den Kopf schüttelte. Rotkäppchen blinzelte. Ein Hund, der so groß war, wie es selbst, und der eine Weste trug. Und einen Hut. Mit Feder. Ein Hund, der gerade gesprochen hatte! Geistesgegenwärtig kniff Rotkäppchen sich in den Arm. Das hier konnte nur ein Traum sein.

„Aua!"

Der Hund schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Außerdem schien er zu seufzen. _Und_ er rollte mit den Augen. Rotkäppchen wurde misstrauisch.

„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du gerade gesprochen hast?", fragte es vorsichtig. Gleichzeitig dachte es: _Bei meiner seligen Großmutter, ich rede mit einem Hund!_

„Siehst du hier sonst noch jemanden?" Der Hund blickte sich demonstrativ um. „Natürlich habe ich gesprochen. Das heißt, vorausgesetzt, es war nicht dein imaginärer Saufkumpan."

„Mein was?", fragte Rotkäppchen verwirrt. Der Hund hatte wirklich gesprochen.

„Imaginärer Saufkumpan. Du würdest dich wundern, wie viele Leute einen haben."

„Häh?"

„Ja ja, das sagen alle zunächst, Aber vergiss es. Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun. Hör zu, ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen, denn offensichtlich kennst du die elementarsten Märchenregeln nicht."

„Was für Regeln?", fragte Rotkäppchen verständnislos. Der Hund redete nicht nur, er redete auch noch unverständliches Zeug.

„Regeln zum Betreten einer verwunschenen Stadt. Regeln, wie man sich hilfsbereiten Fremden gegenüber verhält. Ganz simple Märchenregeln! Beim zweigeteilten Rumpelstilzchen! Hat dir denn niemand beigebracht, wie man sich in einem Märchen benimmt?"

Rotkäppchen blinzelte kurz und spulte dann den auswendig gelernten Satz ab, den Gretel ihr vor ein paar Jahren eingetrichtert hatte: „Ich bin nur eine arme Waise. Meine Eltern habe ich nie gekannt und meine Großmutter ist vor vielen Jahren verunglückt. Ich bin arm und allein, aber ich bin rechtschaffen!"

Der große Hund blinzelte ebenfalls und sah schnell beiseite, um seine feuchten Augen zu verbergen. Er räusperte sich.

„Ahem. Schon gut, es tut mir leid. Ich bin... ähm... manchmal etwas aufbrausend. Das ist mein Pitbullerbe. Lass uns noch mal anfangen. Also." Der Hund machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. „Ich", erklärte er dann feierlich, „bin hier, um dir zu helfen."

Rotkäppchen runzelte die Stirn. Dieser Hund sah nicht im Entferntesten so aus wie ein Pitbull. Viel eher wir eine etwas zottelige Mischung aus Dogge und Cockerspaniel.

„Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin Wolf, dein Stadtfreund. Du kannst mich aber auch Harvey nennen, denn so --"

„Mein _was_?"

„Dein Stadtfreund. Jeder der neu in diese Festung kommt, kriegt einen Stadtfreund zugeteilt. Du hast Glück, dass du mich bekommen hast." Wolf beziehungsweise Harvey drehte sich auf den Rücken und wälzte sich im Gras. Er röchelte abgehackt und aus seinen Lefzen tropfte Sabber. Erst nach einer Weile dämmerte es Rotkäppchen, dass er lachte.

Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen, erhob sich und wandte dem komischen Vierbeiner den Rücken zu. Sollte er doch andere Passanten zuquatschen. Es hatte schließlich eine Verabredung. Irgendwo würde es schon einen Eingang zu dieser Stadt geben, und wenn es erst einmal drinnen wäre, gäbe es dort Menschen, die ihm helfen konnten.

„He, warte!" Schon kam Wolf beziehungsweise Harvey hinterher gelaufen. „Ich bin dein Stadtfreund, hast du das nicht kapiert? Ich bin jetzt für dich verantwortlich. Du kannst mit all deinen Sorgen zu mir kommen, und ich versuche dir zu helfen. Außerdem bringe ich dich zu Großmutter. Da kommt jeder hin. Sie will alle kennenlernen und so. Sie gibt dir was zu essen und eine Aufgabe, und wenn du die gut erfüllst, kannst du --"

„Sag mal, holst du eigentlich nie Luft?", unterbrach Rotkäppchen den Redeschwall.

„Was?"

Am liebsten hätte Rotkäppchen den Hund namens Wolf oder Harvey ignoriert und wäre seines Weges gegangen, aber es gab da ein Problem. Wo war sein Weg? Es war einfach deprimierend, sich schon auf dem Hinweg zu verlaufen. Und das ganz ohne Asti Spumante! Rotkäppchen zögerte. Ein plappernder Hund vor der Stadt war vielleicht besser als nichts. Wer weiß, welche Sorte von Menschen sich hinter den Mauern der Stadt aufhielt. Es konnten Halunken sein. Piraten, Räuber, Mörder oder noch schlimmeres. Und da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas von dem Gerede des Hundes ging Rotkäppchen nicht aus dem Kopf.

„Ich kann mit meinen Problemen zu dir kommen, sagst du?", fragte es zögernd.

„Sicher. Das muss du sogar." Wolf warf sich stolz in die Brust, als hätte er schon heldenhaft eine großartige Aufgabe bewältigt.

„Okay", sagte Rotkäppchen. „Willst du wissen, was mich wirklich nervt?"

„Nur zu. Sag's mir, und ich werde es ändern."

„Dass alle dauernd _Es_ zu mir sagen. Wegen dieses Morgenrocks nennen mich alle nur Rotkäppchen und darum bin ich immer _Es_, aber ich bin ein Mädchen! Ein Mädchen! Verstehst du? Eine _Sie_ und kein _Es_! Das ist so verdammt demütigend! _Es_! Als wäre ich ein Haus, ein Hemd oder ein Fahrrad und nicht ein Mädchen. Hänsel ist immer _Er_ gewesen, mein Vater auch, meine Mutter war _Sie_, hat man mir wenigstens erzählt, meine Großmutter war _Sie_, Gretel ist eine _Sie_, selbst Hänsel und Gretels verhasste Stiefmutter ist für alle eine _Sie_, bloß ich nicht!"

Rotkäppchen brach ab und schluchzte auf.

„Warum wirfst du den Mantel nicht einfach weg?", fragte der Hund mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Wie bitte?"

„Wirf den Mantel weg. Dann ist das Problem erledigt."

„Einfach so?"

„Einfach so."

„Aber es ist _mein_ Mantel."

„Hast du einen Namen?", wechselte Harvey das Thema.

„Was?"

„Wie heißt du?"

„Ich bin Rotkäppchen, sagte ich doch."

„Ich meinte, hast du einen richtigen Namen?"

„Oh." Das Rotkäppchen schwieg und legte die Stirn in Falten. Dann strahlte es plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht und rief aus: „Ich heiße Monika!"

Wolf verbeugte sich formvollendet und wischte mit der Feder seines Hutes über den Boden. „Erfreut, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Monika. Erlaubst du mir, dir einen guten Tipp zu geben?"

„Ja, bitte."

„Wirf diesen schäbigen Mantel fort und vergiss den Namen Rotkäppchen. Beiden haftet ein schlechtes Karma an."

„Schlechtes was?"

„Karma. Das ist... ach, ist nicht so wichtig. Ich beschäftige mich nebenbei mit Feng-Shui, eine Marotte von mir, aber nicht weiter von Belang. Vertrau mir einfach und bleib bei Monika."

Monika überlegte kurz, warf dann den alten, roten Mantel hinter sich und sah nicht zurück, als sie, Hand in Pfote, mit Harvey die Stadt betrat. Es war, als sei ihr eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen.

* * *

Die Sonne war noch nicht vollständig untergegangen, da stand der Jägersmann vor den Toren der Verwunschenen Stadt. Untrügliche Spuren hatten ihn bis hierher geführt, und nun musterte er mit schmalen Augen die Umgebung. Er mochte die Städte und ihren Lärm nicht, aber wenn es sein musste, konnte er in düsteren Gassen ebenso unsichtbar umherpirschen wie in den Wäldern. Er tat ein paar Schritte auf die heruntergelassene Zugbrücke zu - und hielt inne. Was war das? Er war auf etwas getreten. Als er es näher in Augenschein nahm, erkannte er einen schmutzigen, einst purpurnen Kapuzenmantel. Der Jäger hob ihn auf und schritt über die Zugbrücke. Er lächelte. Er kam seiner Beute immer näher. Bald schon würde er den Auftrag erfüllt haben. 

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Summen der großen Stadt kam Monika zunächst unwirklich vor, nachdem sie den ganzen Tag lang allein zugebracht hatte. Es war unwirklich, aber voller Leben. Die Stadt war lebendig. Viel lebendiger für das Mädchen als der Wald, denn Monika mochte Städte und modernes Leben. Sie war auf dem Lande groß geworden. Sie kannte das Land und die bäuerlichen Gepflogenheiten. Hier hingegen war alles neu und aufregend. Das Marktvolk, der Trubel und das Geschrei der Leute - alles war wie Musik in Monikas Ohren. Die von zahllosen Füßen glatt geschliffenen, glänzenden Kopfsteinpflasterstraßen, die viel sauberer waren als zuhause - wie polierte Kinderschädel reihten sie sich aneinander, einer exakt so groß wie der andere. Und all die bunten Banner, die vor jedem Haus im Wind wehten. Jedes Haus sah anders aus. Manche waren klein, adrett und schnuckelig, andere großartig und imposant, aber allesamt schienen sie von wohlhabenden Leuten bewohnt zu sein. Die Leute selbst waren ausnahmslos fröhlich. Wo Monika auch hinsah, blickte sie in lachende Gesichter. Staunend und mit offenem Mund wandte sie den Kopf hin und her, als plötzlich --

„_Huuuiiii!_"

Etwas zischte so schnell an Monika vorbei, dass sie nur einen Luftzug wahrnahm. Abgesehen von dem lauten Ruf. Das Etwas kam allerdings schon bald zurück und umtanzte sie wild. Es riss sie hin und her, hob ihre Arme hoch in die Luft und schleuderte sie wie eine Puppe umher, bevor es sie wieder losließ. Jedes Mal wenn Monika glaubte, eine Gestalt erkennen zu können, löste sich diese in einem flirrenden Farbnebel auf.

„Huuiiiii!", ertönte es immer wieder. „Huuuiiiii!" Was mochte das nur sein? Wem gehörte diese Stimme? _Wuusch!_ Wieder fühlte Monika den Wind, hörte die Stimme, und sie glaubte, ein paar spitze Schuhe in der Luft erkennen zu können, aber bevor sie sicher sein konnte, war das Bild schon wieder verschwunden.

„He!", rief sie aus, als es ihr zu bunt wurde. „Was soll das?"

Ob durch ihren Zuruf oder rein zufällig, der Wirbelwind stoppte vor Monika und entpuppte sich als ein schmächtiges Männlein in einem grünkarierten, enganliegenden Turnanzug und schwarzen Gymnastikschläppchen, deren hochgewölbte Enden spitz zuliefen. Es trug einen Zylinder schief auf dem Kopf, unter dem feuerrote Locken hervorquollen, und in der einen Hand wirbelte es einen Gehstock, so schnell, dass es aussah wie ein solides Wagenrad. Dann, mit einemmal, stoppte die Bewegung, und der Stock zeigte direkt auf Monika.

„Wie viele Blätter hat eine Kiefer?", fragte das Männlein mit scharfer Stimme.

Monika blinzelte, zu verwirrt, um etwas zu antworten.

„Wo ist das Ende des Regenbogens? Na? Sag schon. Sag's mir!"

Der Gehstock tippte Monika fordernd gegen die Schulter. _Tip tip tip_...

„Hey, hör auf dam--" Monika fuhr herum, aber das Männlein war schneller.

„Welches ist das Lieblingsmärchen des Teufels mit den drei goldenen Haaren?"

„Ääh..."

„Was wird immer kürzer je länger es wird? Na?"

_Tip tip tip_...

„Was geht das Lied der Scharneuken?"

„Was? Seit wann bitte können Schar--"

_Tip tip tip_...

„Wo sagen sich Fuchs und Hase Gute Nacht?"

_Tip tip tip_...

„Sag. Wie heiße ich? Tadaaa! Ha! Hahahaa!"

_Tippeti tippeti tip_.

„Hahaa! Wie heiße ich? Ha! Wie heiße ich? Harhaahahahaaa!"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wirbelte das Männlein so schnell davon, wie es gekommen war. Monika bemerkte, dass sie ihm mit offenem Mund nachsah, während in der Ferne langsam das merkwürdige Lachen verklang.

„Was war der denn für einer?", wandte Monika sich kopfschüttelnd an ihren Stadtfreund, der die ganze Zeit ruhig zugesehen hatte.

Wolf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Och. Das war ein Rätseler. Nimm ihn nicht ernst."

„Ein Rätseler? Sind die immer so aufgedreht?"

„Ich schätze, dieser hat heute Morgen bloß einen Clown zuviel gefrühstückt. Manchen bekommt das einfach nicht, weißt du." Harvey nickte ernsthaft.

„Er hat mir nicht mal Zeit gelassen, auf seine Fragen zu antworten. Das war sehr unhöflich von ihm." Monika fügte nicht hinzu, dass sie auf keine Frage eine Antwort gewusst hätte. Obwohl ihr jetzt ein paar Gegenfragen einfielen. Ganz besonders zu den singenden Scharneuken.

„Das ist das Vertrackte mit den Rätselern. Sie stellen einem unentwegt Fragen, sind aber nicht an den Antworten interessiert. Man sagt, sie kennen die Antwort auf jede Frage, die es auf der Welt gibt."

„Warum fragen sie dann überhaupt?" Monika war jetzt ein wenig gereizt. Es nervte sie ungemein, nicht an Gesprächen beteiligt zu werden. Außerdem hatte sie Hunger. Möglicherweise auch ein Grund für ihre Gereiztheit.

„Du hast mich nicht ausreden lassen. Das wollte ich dir gerade erzählen. Komm, wir gehen derweil weiter. Also, es heißt außerdem, dass ab und zu eine... hm... eine besondere Frage dabei ist."

Harveys Stimme nahm einen geheimnisvollen Ton an, so dass Monika gebannt lauschte. Zum Glück spannte ihr Begleiter sie nicht auf die Folter. Er fuhr fort: „Ja, eine besondere Frage. Eine, die, wenn du sie richtig beantwortest, dir einen ganzen Topf voller Gold einbringt."

„Einen Topf voller Gold?", wiederholte das Mädchen beinahe ehrfürchtig. Ein Topf voller Gold war wie ein unglaublicher, sagenhafter Schatz, für den Helden tollkühn Abenteuer bestanden. Wie etwas aus den alten Geschichten ihrer Großmutter. Etwas, das es nur im Märchen gab...

„So ist es. Die Schwierigkeit besteht nur darin, die richtige Frage zu erkennen. Sie von den anderen zu unterscheiden. Es könnte die Frage nach deinem Leibgericht oder dem Namen deiner Mutter sein, aber wenn du sie verpasst, ist die Chance vertan."

„Das finde ich unfair."

Wolf lachte sein kratziges Hundelachen. „Mädchen! Du bist komisch. So ist das Leben nun mal. Komm weiter."

Weiter gingen sie, durch unüberschaubare, verwinkelte Straßen, passierten Plätze und schritten durch Tore. Ganz allmählich veränderte sich das Antlitz der Stadt. Es wurde immer weniger bunt, weniger laut und weniger glitzernd. Je weiter sie ins Innere vordrangen, desto weniger Volk war unterwegs. Auch Wolfs Gesprächigkeit schwand dahin. Monika fühlte sich von den steinernen Fratzen beobachtet, die aus den Mauern hervorbrachen. Allessehende Augen schienen sie unablässig zu verfolgen.

Alles was Harvey nun noch zu ihr sagte, waren gewisperte Ermahnungen. Sie dürfe ihm auf keinen Fall von der Seite weichen. Sie müsse um Himmels willen ihre Fremdheit in der Stadt verbergen, und unter gar keinen Umständen dürfe sie mit irgendjemandem reden. Sie sollte sich nicht von Gerüchen oder Versprechungen locken lassen, sondern ihm nur schnell und bitte, bitte unauffällig folgen.

Es war klar, dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis Monika der Kragen platzte. Die gruseligen Wasserspeier schüchterten sie schon bald nicht mehr ein, und die ängstliche Schweigsamkeit ihres sogenannten Stadtfreundes zerrte noch stärker an ihren Nerven als sein vorheriges Geplapper. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was soll das hier?", fragte sie. „Wohin gehen wir?"

„_Pssst_!"

„Ich lasse mich nicht von dir herumkommandieren. Entweder du sagst mir sofort, was los ist, oder... ähm... oder ich kehre um."

„Und gehst freiwillig in den sicheren Tod! Närrin!", herrschte Harvey beziehungsweise Wolf sie unerwartet heftig an. „Bitte schweig", flüsterte er dann. „Nur noch eine Minute."

Überrascht gehorchte Monika. Der große Hund war seltsam, mindestens so seltsam wie der Rätseler, aber aus irgendeinem Grund vertraute sie ihm. Zumindest überlegte sie, dass es nicht schaden könne, ihm zu folgen. Es würde eh schwierig werden, den Rückweg auf eigene Faust zu finden. Da war die Sache mit ihrem berühmten Orientierungssinn… Also ging sie still weiter an seiner Seite.

Kaum war eine Minute verstrichen, bugsierte Harvey das Mädchen in einen dunklen Hauseingang. Sie traten durch eine schwere Holztür in einen ebenfalls dunklen Hausflur. Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, begann der große Hund zu sprechen.

„Monika. Bitte hör jetzt gut zu. Das hier mag dir wie ein großes Abenteuer vorkommen, und das ist es sogar, aber es ist auch real. Du musst dich an die Regeln halten, und die Regeln sagen, dass du deinem Stadtfreund vertrauen kannst. Musst! Die Verwunschene Stadt ist gefährlich, aber dein Stadtfreund ist dazu da, dir zur Seite zu stehen, damit du am Ende gut aus allem herauskommst. Jawohl. Gut, das soll heißen, lebendig und bestenfalls mit einem Schatz im Gepäck."

Monika horchte auf, aber bevor sie nachhaken konnte, sprach Wolf beziehungsweise Harvey schon weiter.

„Wir sind jetzt im verwunschensten Teil der Verwunschenen Stadt angekommen. Das heißt auch, dass du den Weg bald hinter dir hast. Komm. Hier lang."

Wolf öffnete eine Tür, die in einen kleinen, viereckigen Raum führte. Mit leichtem Misstrauen trat Monika herein. Die Tür schloss sich lautlos hinter ihr. Keine Fenster waren hier. Keine Einrichtung. Gar nichts. Was für ein seltsamer Raum. Ihr Begleiter tippte mit der Pfote auf einer fremdartig aussehenden metallenen Platte herum, und auf einmal war es Monika schwindelig zumute. Sie glaubte, ein surrendes Geräusch zu hören, doch einen Augenblick später war es schon nicht mehr da. Auch das Schwindelgefühl verflog. Schon öffnete Harvey die Tür, durch die sie hereingekommen waren, wieder, und - was war das? Monika sah einen schmutzigen Hinterhof, nicht den Hausflur, der zuvor dort gewesen war.

„Was --" begann sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Frag nicht, geh einfach raus." Wolf stupste sie unsanft an. „Dort drüben ist das Haus von Großmutter." Er wies mit der Pfote auf eine windschiefe Kate, die aussah, als könnte sie jeden Moment zusammenfallen wie ein Kartenhaus. Das Häuschen stand allein am anderen Ende des grauen Hofes, die anderen, größeren Gebäude neigten sich von ihm weg, als ob sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollten.

„Diese Bruchbude? Was wollen wir da?"

Erst als sie bei der bemitleidenswerten Kate angekommen waren, antwortete Harvey: „Du wirst hineingehen und dir anhören, was sie zu sagen hat."

„Kommst du nicht mit?"

„Nein, unsere Wege trennen sich hier."

„Aber..." Monika wollte protestieren. Sie brach überrascht ab, als ihr auffiel, wie sehr sie sich schon an ihren Begleiter gewöhnt hatte.

„Darf ich dir noch eine Frage stellen?"

„Sicher."

„Bist du nun Wolf oder Harvey?"

„Ja, genau", nickte der große Hund lächelnd. „Das bin ich." Und dann schob er sie durch den Eingang.


	4. Chapter 4

Als Monikas Augen sich an das Halbdunkel im Inneren gewöhnt hatten, war zunächst nichts als Chaos zu erkennen. Ein wirres Durcheinander von Möbeln, Lampen, seltsamen Gerätschaften und anderen undefinierbaren Gegenständen. Sie rümpfte die Nase. Außerdem roch es hier ganz merkwürdig. Nach einer Mischung aus Moos und alten Socken. Schon wollte sie wieder hinaus an die frische Luft, da ertönte eine brüchige, dünne Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer.

„Komm herein", krächzte es.

Monika sah einen Lichtschein hinter einem Perlenvorhang und ging langsam darauf zu. Sie streckte die Hand aus, um den Vorhang beiseite zu schieben, und zuckte zurück, als hätte sie einen Schlag erhalten. Das waren keine Perlen! Es waren Zähne! Monika lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Jemand hatte Unmengen von Zähnen auf Schnüre gefädelt und diese dann nebeneinander gehängt. Ein makabrer Vorhang war das. Doch Monika fasste sich ein Herz und beschloss, sich nicht von ein paar kieferlosen Zähnen ängstigen zu lassen. Wolf hatte gesagt, sie müsse das hier tun. Also würde sie es auch schaffen! Mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger schob sie die Schnüre beiseite und huschte hindurch. Hinter ihr klackerten die Zähne wieder zusammen. Es klang wie Gelächter. Gelächter von Gerippen.

„Setz dich, Kind. Nimm dir einen Keks."

Monika fuhr herum. Die Stimme war nun gar nicht mehr die eines alten Mütterchens. Sie war kräftig und wohltönend. Die Frau, zu der die Stimme gehörte, saß zu Monikas Rechten auf einem kleinen Sofa, inmitten plüschiger Kissen. Das Mädchen hatte noch nie eine so große und voluminöse Frau gesehen, aber das war es nicht, weswegen sie sie so unverwandt anstarrte. Was Monikas Mund weit offenstehen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass die Haut der Frau schwarz war wie die Nacht. Ihre Großmutter hatte ihr, als sie klein war, Geschichten vom anderen Ende der Welt erzählt, wo die Leute dunkelhäutig waren, wo oben und unten, Tag und Nacht und Sommer und Winter vertauscht waren. Lange Zeit hatte Monika geglaubt, dass die Leute dort nachts ihren Arbeiten nachgingen, während sie mit dem Kopf nach unten an der Decke hingen. Tagsüber hingegen, wenn die Sonne schien, würden sie in ihren Betten liegen und schlafen. Inzwischen wusste sie, dass dies nur eine naive Vorstellung ihres Kindergehirns gewesen war, doch sie sah trotzdem unwillkürlich auf ihre Füße, ob sie nicht vielleicht an der Zimmerdecke klebten.

_Rrrrriinnnngg!_

Ein durchdringender Ton ließ Monika erschrocken den Kopf heben. Die schwarze Frau blickte zur Tür gegenüber - auch dort hing ein Perlenvorhang - und erhob sich. „Oh, das nächste Blech ist fertig. Mach es dir schon mal bequem, Liebes, ja? Ich hole uns den Nachschub." Raschelnd verschwand sie im Nebenzimmer. Monika versuchte, nicht auf das Klackern zu achten. Sie sah sich um. Der Raum war voll mit Möbeln aller Art, viel zu voll, aber irgendwie gemütlich. Alles war bunt. Es war ein seltsames Zimmer, doch es erinnerte sie auf eine gewisse Art und Weise an Zuhause. Ihre Großmutter hatte auch immer viel mehr Möbel in einen Raum gestellt, als dieser vertragen konnte. Sparsam und effektiv hatte sie das genannt. Nur Neureiche würden guten Platz verschwenden, indem sie ihn mit Nichts anfüllten. Und ihr Tonfall hatte Monika verraten, dass Großmutter nichts von Neureichen gehalten hatte.

Im Nebenzimmer erklang leichtes Scheppern und Klackern, doch Monika wunderte sich über gar nichts mehr, während sie sich in den großen Sessel neben dem Sofa setzte. Sie versank sofort in den weichen Kissen.

„Magst du die Kekse nicht? Ich habe sie extra für dich gebacken."

Wie aus dem Nichts war die Frau plötzlich wieder da. Monika runzelte die Stirn. _Extra für mich? Sie konnte doch nicht wissen, dass ich hierher komme._

„Aber sicher, Kind. Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

Monikas Blick wurde noch misstrauischer. _Kann sie etwa auch Gedanken lesen?_

Die schwarze Frau lächelte Monika an. Langsam streckte Monika die Hand aus und nahm einen Keks vom Teller.

„Ich bin Großmutter, aber ich schätze, das weißt du schon."

Monika nickte kauend. Die Plätzchen schmeckten gut, erinnerten sie an ihre eigene Großmutter.

„Ich bin neugierig." Großmutter setzte sich und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände. „Weißt du schon, was du tun wirst?"

Monika blickte verwirrt in große, wissbegierige Augen. Sie hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, in einem Traum zu sein. Aber alles war so echt. Sie konnte riechen, schmecken und fühlen! Die weichen Kissen fühlten sich real an, und sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so intensiven Zimtgeschmack geträumt zu haben. Ganz zu schweigen von einer merkwürdigen, rabenschwarzen Frau!

„Nun, Kind, was ist?", fragte Großmutter ermunternd. „Ich bin neugierig auf deinen Plan."

„Ich, ähm…" Monika musste sich räuspern. „Was für ein Plan?" Ja! Endlich hatte sie etwas gesagt.

„Dein Rettungsplan natürlich."

Natürlich. Der Rettungsplan. _Wovon_ zum Teufel sprach diese Person? In Monika verstärkte sich die Ahnung, dass sie sich doch in einem Traum befand.

„Rettungsplan?", echote sie.

„Genau der", nickte Großmutter lächelnd. „Erzähl mir davon."

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Ihr redet." Traum oder nicht, Monika nahm sich vor mitzuspielen.

„Kindchen, erinnere dich. Der Grund für deine Reise."

„Ist eine Party bei einer Freundin. Das machen wir jedes Jahr."

Zum ersten Mal sah Monika die Frau verunsichert. Sie zwirbelte sich eine Weile die schwarzen Locken und blickte derweil an die Zimmerdecke.

„Ist es wirklich nur das?", fragte sie abrupt und wandte ihren Blick wieder Monika zu.

„Klar. Was denn sonst?"

"Wenn du zu deiner Freundin wolltest, warum bist du dann hier?", fragte die schwarze Frau langsam.

"Na ja", gab das Mädchen zögernd zu. "Ich schätze, es hat was damit zu tun, dass ich mich im Wald verlaufen habe."

Ein tiefes Seufzen. „Komm. Sieh her."

Großmutter faltete ihre Hände mitten auf dem Tisch, und ließ sie dann langsam wieder auseinander gleiten. Monika sog erstaunt die Luft ein. Die Hände waren an der Unterseite ganz blass. So weiß wie ihre eigenen. Unter den dich teilenden Fingern kam eine durchscheinende, blau schimmernde Kugel zum Vorschein.

„Sieh in den Kristall."

Wieder wurde Monika leicht schwindlig zumute, als sie tat, wie ihr geheißen wurde. Zunächst sah sie nichts als wabernden Nebel und diffuses blaues Licht, aber dann, ganz plötzlich, erkannte sie ein Haus. Es war ihr Haus! Das _Wohnheim für arme aber rechtschaffene Mädchen_. Sie bewegte sich darauf zu, als würde sie fliegen. Dann blickte sie auf eine Tür, die ganz genau wie ihre eigene aussah. Doch es war nicht ihre. Da war diese Prinzessin. Genau, das Mädchen, das direkt über ihr wohnte. Die, die nicht wollte, dass man sie mit Prinzessin ansprach. Und da war ein Tier, ein garstiger Frosch. Die Prinzessin schien ihn gar nicht zu mögen. Kein Wunder, Monika konnte Frösche auch nicht ausstehen. Die Prinzessin tat ihr leid. Aber da war schon Hilfe im Anmarsch! Ein stattlicher Recke betrat die Szene und scheuchte das Scheusal hinfort. Dann schloss er die Prinzessin in seine Arme, und die kristallene Kugel wurde ganz allmählich milchig trübe.

Monika sah auf. Sie hatte mitgfiebert, als hätte sie einen ihrer geliebten _Ritter Rothhand_-Romane gelesen, aber nun ging ihr auf, dass es die Wirklichkeit gewesen sein musste. Die Erklärung für die vielen Scherben und den Lärm von oben. Schön und gut. Aber was sollte sie jetzt damit?

„Das war noch nicht alles. Sieh hin."

Wieder lichtete sich der Nebel. Monika sah, wie der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihrer Obermieterin von seliger Freude zu Furcht wechselte. Die Augen des Recken funkelten, als er sich die Prinzessin über die Schulter warf und sie zu seinem Pferd trug. Dort band er ihr die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammen, legte sie quer über den Sattel und ritt fort. Monika hörte die Hilfeschreie des Mädchens, als sich die Kristallkugel längst wieder verdunkelt hatte.

Monika blickte auf. Sie wusste nun, was ihre Aufgabe war.


	5. Chapter 5

Der armen Prinzessin vom Anfang unserer Geschichte war indes sehr bald aufgegangen, dass der holde Prinz gar nicht so hold war wie er zunächst schien. Spätestens als sie gefesselt quer vor ihm auf dem Pferd lag, und es sie über Stock und Stein rüttelte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie gerade das Opfer einer Entführung wurde. Und sie hatte Recht. Es war genauso, wie sie immer befürchtet hatte. Sie erfuhr Teile der Geschichte während des holprigen Ritts, denn ihr Entführer erwies sich als sehr redselig. Der Prinz war in Wirklichkeit ein gedungener Assassine und handelte im Auftrag der Weißen Zwerge von den Blauen Bergen. Denen ging es natürlich nicht um die wenigen güldenen Löffel des Mädchens, die Zwerge besaßen mehr Gold als sie verarbeiten konnten, und zum Essen benutzten sie kein Besteck, nein, sie brauchten Etwas, mit dem sie die Schneekönigin erpressen konnten. Und das beste Druckmittel sind bekanntlich lebende Anverwandte, denen man ein baldiges, sehr unerquickliches Ableben in Aussicht stellte.

Nun war die Schneekönigin des hohen Nordens keine sonderlich freundliche Person. Sie lebte zurückgezogen in ihrem kalten Schloss aus Eis und wollte von der Welt in Ruhe gelassen werden. Jedoch die Familienehre war ihr heilig. Um jeden Preis. Zwar hatte sie ihre Großnichte noch niemals leibhaftig gesehen, doch der Name König gebot, dass sie vor den Erpressern das Haupt neigte. Die Zwerge forderten das _Naugrimmir_ zurück, ein sagenhaftes Halsband, einst geschmiedet von den Zwergenvorvätern und besetzt mit Juwelen aus den Minen der Blauen Berge.

Vor mehr als fünfhundert Jahren war es in den Besitz von Brömlet, einem Ahn der Schneekönigin, gelangt. Die Familienchronik berichtet, Brömlet habe das Kleinod beim Julbaumweitwurf gewonnen, die Chronisten der Zwerge hingegen schreiben von Betrug und Verrat. Brömlet habe unerlaubterweise seinen Wurfbaum mit Mottenpulver präpariert, was bekanntlich für ein besseres Flugverhalten sorge. Traditionell wurden die Wurfbäume nach dem Wettbewerb verbrannt. Und so blieben die Zwerge den endgültigen Beweis für unerlaubtes Baumdoping schuldig, und das _Naugrimmir_ blieb im Besitz der König-Familie. Mit Hilfe von sehr muskulösen Berserkern als Wachtposten.

Brömlets Sohn Brömletsson war es schließlich, der das Schmuckstück sichtbar aber sicher in Eis einschloss. Von Jahr zu Jahr wuchs der durchsichtige Panzer um es herum. Viele kamen über die Jahre, um das Halsband zu bestaunen, aber jeder Versuch es zu stehlen schlug fehl.

Heute war die Tante der Prinzessin König die Hüterin des Zwergenhalsbandes, und sie war die Erste, die einwilligte, es herauszugeben. Nur wie sollte sie das Eis schmelzen? Es war über Jahrhunderte gewachsen und viele Meter dick. Zu allem Überfluss stellten die Zwerge ein Ultimatum. Drei Tage. Wenn sie bis dahin nicht das _Naugrimmir_ bekämen, sollte die Prinzessin eines qualvollen Todes sterben. Und jedes Kind weiß, welch vortreffliche Folterknechte die Zwerge der Blauen Berge sind!

Die königlichen Berater sahen nur einen Ausweg: Pansibirische Hustengurgler. Das waren kleine Hausdrachen, die ein enormes gelbes Feuer speien konnten, nachdem man ihnen sorgfältig mit einer Schwefelzahncreme das Gebiss geputzt hatte. Leider waren diese Drachen heutzutage selten, doch Kai, der Stiefsohn der Königin, war Drachentrainer von Beruf und arbeitete mit ihnen in Umgarnien, wo er sie zu äußerst exklusiven und teuren Zigarettenanzündern ausbildete. Also wurde eine Briefkrähe ausgeschickt. Ihre Botschaft lautete, so schnell es ging einige der Feuer speienden Kleindrachen nach Dänemark zu senden, um die Ehre der Königs und das Leben der Prinzessin zu retten. Aber Hustengurgler waren flugunfähige Drachen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie es rechtzeitig bis in den hohen Norden schafften. Die Königin musste auf anderem Wege versuchen, dass _Naugrimmir_ von seinem Eispanzer zu befreien. Und so rief sie alle ihre Berater aus dem gesamten Königreich herbei. Keiner von ihnen sollte schlafen, solange man keine Lösung fand.

* * *

Die zweite Fuhre Plätzchen dampfte noch, als ein großer, breitschultriger Mann Großmutters Küche betrat. Mit schweren Schritten trat er mitten in den Raum und blieb dort stehen, beide Daumen in den Gürtel gehakt.

„Setz dich. Nimm dir einen Keks." Großmutter sah nicht von ihrer Arbeit auf. „Ich bin gleich für dich da."

„Wo ist sie?", fragte er mit drohender Stimme und machte einen Schritt auf die Frau am Spülbecken zu.

„Setz dich." Großmutter klapperte mit ihrem Geschirr, ohne auf die Frage des Besuchers einzugehen. Dieser setzte sich jedoch nicht, sondern blieb breitbeinig in der Küche stehen. Seine blauen Augen fixierten Großmutters Hinterkopf, als wollten sie ihn durchbohren, doch er schwieg. Er wartete. Nach kaum drei Minuten drehte Großmutter sich resolut um, trocknete sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab, und marschierte an ihrem Besucher vorbei zum Tisch hin. Dort ließ sie sich in ihrem Sessel nieder und zündete sich eine lange Zigarette an. Sie tat zwei, drei tiefe Züge – der blassblaue Qualm stieg in wirbelnden Wölkchen langsam an die Zimmerdecke -, dann nahm sie ein Buch, das auf dem Tisch lag, und schlug es auf. Sie grinste, als sie den Mann hinter sich förmlich vor Wut rauchen hörte.

„Ich habe gefragt, wo sie ist!", bellte er. Sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen.

„Und ich habe gesagt, du sollst dich setzen", entgegnete die schwarze Frau ruhig. „ Ich habe Geduld, das weißt du sehr gut. Und diese Geschichte ist wirklich spannend. Hm… ich frage mich, ob es nicht doch der Gärtner gewesen ist." Sie blätterte um und inhalierte wieder.

Der Jägersmann ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, dann öffnete er sie wieder, nur, um sie erneut zu ballen. Er gab ein paar kehlige Laute von sich, zögerte, schien zu überlegen, ob er die Frau lieber erwürgen oder mit ihrem eigenen Küchenmesser erdolchen sollte, dann polterte er um den Tisch herum und ließ sich auf demselben Stuhl nieder, auf dem Monika noch vor einer Weile gesessen hatte. Großmutter blickte auf.

„Pech gehabt. Du hast die Kleine gerade verpasst. Ein wirklich liebes Mädchen", sagte sie mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln. „Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?"

Der Jäger ließ die rechte Faust laut auf den Tisch niedersausen. „Warum hast du sie nicht aufgehalten, verdammt! Du wusstest, dass ich hinter ihr her bin!"

Großmutters Augen blitzten ironisch auf. „Warum bist _du_ nicht schneller gewesen?"

„Du, du…" Offensichtlich gingen dem Mann vor lauter Wut die Worte aus.

„Papperlapapp. Das Mädchen wusste von nichts und hat dich trotzdem an der Nase herumgeführt. Du wirst nachlässig. Oder nimmst du deine Aufträge nicht mehr so ernst wie früher?"

„Wag es ja nicht", knurrte der Jäger leise. „Sag mir, wo sie ist."

„Du weißt, wo sie ist."

„Du hast sie _dorthin_ geschickt? Auf dem direkten Wege?"

„Natürlich."

„Allein?"

Großmutter nickte.

„Dann kann ich ja getrost zurück in den Wald gehen", sagte der Jäger grimmig. „Sie ist so oder so verloren."

„Nichts da! Du hast einen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Es sei denn, du möchtest nebenan mit meinen Kindern zusammen Löffel verbiegen. Es liegt ganz bei dir." Mit diesen Worten richtete Großmutter ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Krimi.

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

Energisch stapfte Monika durch den Wald. "Ich muss sie retten. Ich muss sie retten, ich muss, ich muss", murmelte sie immer wieder vor sich hin. Ohne ein weiteres Wort war sie von Großmutters Haus aufgebrochen. Sie wusste, wohin sie gehen musste. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie waren, die Blauen Berge, oder wie weit entfernt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund kannte sie den Weg. Sie hatte ihn plötzlich gewusst, als sie aus der Kristallkugel aufschaute, ganz so, als sei sie ihn schon hundertmal gegangen. So lief sie nun forsch voran, in Gedanken schon im Reich der Zwerge, als sie plötzlich über eine Wurzel stolperte und der Länge nach hinschlug.

"Obacht!"

Verärgert blickte das Mädchen sich um, sah jedoch niemanden. Grummelnd klopfte sie sich Gras und Erde von den Kleidern und verwünschte die blöde Wurzel, die ihre kostbare Zeit verschwendete. Schon wollte sie sich aufrappeln, als sie wieder eine Stimme hörte. Diesmal deutlich unwirsch.

"Obacht hab ich gesagt! Hast du was mit den Ohren?"

Und auf einmal begann sich die Wurzel unter ihren Füßen zu bewegen. Mit einem spitzen Schrei sprang Monika zurück. Wie ein Golem, der sich aus der Erde erhebt, wuchs die Wurzel vom Boden empor, wurde groß und größer. Es knackte und knarzte. Monika machte große Augen. Ihr war, als beobachte sie im Zeitraffer das Wachsen eines Baumes. Ein kleiner zwar, aber ein ganzer Baum, mit Borke und Ästen, ja sogar Moos wuchs auf ihm. Moment mal! Monika stutzte. Für einen Baum bekam dies Gewächs eine ungewöhnliche Form. Er stand auf zwei kurzen, dicken Stämmen, und weiter oben an den Seiten wuchsen wiederum zwei kurze, dicke Äste heraus, aber nach unten! Zuletzt erhob sich die Krone, aus der lauter kleine Zweige sprossen. Monika hielt den Atem an. Das war keine Baumkrone. Das war ein Kopf! Ein hölzerner Kopf auf hölzernen Schultern.

Der Baum war nun beinahe mit Monika auf Augenhöhe und sah nun gar nicht mehr so sehr aus wie ein Baum. Er bewegte seine zittrigen Zweigfinger. Er schimpfte.

"Eine Schande ist das. Da hält man hier harmlos seinen wohlverdienten Mittagsschlaf und wird rüde getreten, und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, kriegt man nicht ein Wort der Entschuldigung zu hören. Nichts. Nada. Jarnix. Obacht ruft man noch laut, damit man wenigstens von mir runter geht, aber nein, man ignoriert mich hochnäsig. Pöh. Die Menschen sind ja schon schlimm genug, aber ihre Jugend heutzutage ist echt eine Schande. Keinen Anstand mehr. Nix. Nur blöde glotzen, das können sie. Jawoll. Schande auch. Nee nee. Menschen. Pah!"

Jetzt dämmerte es Monika. Das musste ein Moosgnom sein. Sie hatte noch nie einen gesehen, kannte aber die Geschichten ihrer Großmutter über die Moosgnome, die aussahen, wie aus dunklem Holz geschnitzt. Moosgnome seien gute Geschäftemacher, hieß es, denn sie konnten einem alles aufschwatzen.

"Ich bin still, hörst du es? Hm, Menschenkind, hörst du, wie ich schweige? Still still still. Das wäre jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit für dich, das Wort zu ergreifen, die Situation zu retten, deinen Fehltritt zu erklären. So sagt man doch bei euch, nicht? Jetzt. Gerade jetzt, wo ich ruhig bin, damit du dich erklären kannst. Damit du dich entschuldigen kannst. Natürlich könnte ich dich genauso ignorieren. Könnte mir sagen, das ist eh nur ein Mensch, erwarte nix von dem, die sind von Natur aus trampelig und unsensibel, gerade wenn sie im Wald sind, wo sie eigentlich nix verloren haben. Und warum sollte ich das nicht! Ha! Jawoll, ich lasse dich einfach links liegen, gehe enttäuscht zwar aber stolz meines Weges, und hocherhobenen Hauptes, nicht dass der Mensch hinterher behauptet, man könne uns einfach so treten und wir würden uns trollen. Ha! Trollen! Hast du gehört? Trollen hab ich gesagt. Ha ha ha. Da fällt mir ein, dass ich letztens einem Troll..."

Ja, Monika war sich nun sicher. Das war definitiv ein Moosgnom.

"Entschuldigung", sagte sie.

"... seine Frau dachte allerdings, ich wollte ihnen die Höhle streitig machen. Pfft! Eine Trollhöhle! Als ob ich in so was wohnen würde. Die machen nie richtig sauber, und den Trollmief kriegst du ewig nicht wieder raus. Hab ich schon probiert, weißt du, da hilft nix, deshalb versuche ich es jetzt gar nicht mehr. Neinein, sag ich also zum Trollweib, so ist das nicht. Ich will doch nur fragen, ob Ihr hübsche Souvenirs für eure wunderschöne Höhle kaufen möchtet. Das ist Business. Oberste Regel: Sag dem Kunden immer, wie schön er es zuhause hat, egal in was für einem Dreckloch er haust. Schaut, sag ich zu ihr, diese Scharneukengruppe aus lauslackiertem Edelbalsamicoholz würde sich ganz entzückend auf dem Sims dort machen. Ich stelle sie dahin, damit die Kundin auch sieht, wovon ich rede, und dann preise ich ihr noch die Vorzüge dieser Holzart an, und--"

"ENTSCHULDIGUNG!"

"Äh, was?" Der Moosgnom blinzelte aus astlochartigen Augen. "Ach, jetzt hab ich den Faden verloren."

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich getreten habe."

"Oooooooh! Das darf nicht wahr sein!" Unerwartet schnell kam der Moosgnom auf Monika zu und watschelte auf seinen knorrigen, kurzen Beinchen um sie herum. Dabei klatschte er mehrere Male in die Hände. "Nein, ich glaube es nicht! Es hat gesprochen, das Menschenkind hat gesprochen! Und habe ich wirklich das Wort Entschuldigung gehört? Heiliger Holzwurm. Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder. Ist das denn die Möglichkeit! Herrjeh. Ach..."

"Machst du dich jetzt über mich lustig?", fragte Monika. Die Begeisterung kam ihr übertrieben vor.

"Nein, ich lade dich zum Tee ein."

"Oh. Das ist nett, aber ich kann jetzt wirklich ni--"

"Keine Widerrede. Es gibt Tee. Wer sich so nett und höflich entschuldigt, hat Tee verdient, und du bist ja wirklich ganz reizend, richtig entzückend für ein Menschenkind. Komm, nun zier dich nicht. Ist gleich da vorn, meine Höhle."

Die beblätterte Hand umfasste Monikas Handgelenk wie ein Schraubstock. Sie konnte gar nicht anders, als dem Moosgnom stolpernd zu folgen. Nach wenigen Schritten ließ er sie los und scharrte mit Armen und Beinen in der Erde. Monika überlegte schon, ob sie diesen offensichtlich verwirrten Gnom verlassen und an ihre Aufgabe denken sollte, da sah sie, dass er eine Falltür freigelegt hatte. Flach auf dem Boden lag sie da, wie Falltüren das so tun. Helles Holz, das mit blattartigen Reliefschnitzereien verziert war. Filigrane metallene Beschläge glänzten im Sonnenlicht.

_So etwas Schönes unter der dreckigen Erde_, wunderte Monika sich.

"Nun tritt schon ein, Mensch."

Es war klein für einen Menschen unter der Erde, aber dass Moosgnome es so gemütlich zuhause hatten, hätte Monika nie für möglich gehalten.

"Entschuldige die Unordnung, aber ich habe schon lange niemanden mehr zu Gast gehabt", plapperte der Gnom munter, während er in einem Schrank herumwühlte. "Na ja, ich sage immer, nichts geht über ein gepflegtes Chaos, schließlich brauche ich all die Sachen hier, warum sollte ich sie dann verstecken? Und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nichts in meinen Schränken habe, da bewahre ich eben das… äh… das andere Zeug auf. Außerdem bin ich viel auf Geschäftsreise, und wenn ich auch ganz ordentlich verdiene, so kann ich mir doch keine Heinzelmänner leisten, die für mich Ordnung halten. Man sollte kaum glauben, was die heutzutage an Gehalt verlangen. Hast du dir schon mal einen geleistet? Siehst ehrlich gesagt nicht so aus. Aha! Siehst du? Hier ist sie."

Triumphierend hielt der Moosgnom eine bauchige Teekanne in die Höhe, und während er damit beschäftigt war, den Tee zu bereiten, sagte er nicht ein Wort. Monika nahm unterdessen auf dem Fußboden Platz, um nicht dauernd den Kopf einziehen zu müssen. Urplötzlich wurde sie sehr traurig. Die Blauen Berge. Ja, sie kannte zwar den Weg, aber jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihn niemals würde bewältigen können. Sie bräuchte zu Fuß mindestens ein Jahr, und das auch nur, wenn sie unterwegs nicht von wilden Tieren gefressen oder armselig verhungern würde. Monika seufzte tief.

"Nun, ich freue mich zwar, dass wir so fröhlich miteinander plaudern, aber jetzt erzähl. Was führt dich zu mir, Menschlein?"

Der Moosgnom saß auf einem Stuhl und sah sie an. Direkt vor ihr stand die Teekanne und eine Tasse. Der heiße Tee darin dampfte. Monika nahm einen Schluck. Der Tee schmeckte nach frischer Wiese und Feldblumen. Mmmh, das war gut.

"Nun? Was ist los? Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Ich rate dir, die Chance zu ergreifen. Nebenbei bemerkt bin ich Hobbypsychologe und könnte dir ausführlich darlegen, wie es dir gerade geht, aber gemeinhin sollte man den Patienten vorher kurz zu Wort kommen lassen. Ist gut für das Vertrauensverhältnis, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Na komm schon, vertrau mir. Wir sind hier unter uns. Red's dir einfach von der Seele. So von Mensch zu Moosgnom."

"Ach, ich muss in die Blauen Berge."

"Holla, das nenn ich mal ne schlichte Reiseplanung. Was um Himmels willen willst du denn da? Und ganz alleine? Du kommst mir nicht vor wie eine Extrem-Trekking-Touristin."

Und dann erzählte Monika dem Moosgnom ihre ganze Geschichte. Von der nächtlichen Ruhestörung, über die geplante Party bei Schneewittchen, den ungeplanten Aufenthalt in der Verwunschenen Stadt, bis hin zur entführten Prinzessin und ihrem Rettungsplan. Den sie noch gar nicht wirklich hatte, wie ihr beim Erzählen auffiel. Deshalb kullerten am Ende der Geschichte zwei dicke Tränen über Monikas Gesicht. Sie brach ab und schniefte. Der Moosgnom sah sie über seine Tasse hinweg schweigend an.

"Wir wollen ein Spiel spielen", sagte er dann unvermittelt.

Was war das denn nun? Monika hatte den Eindruck gehabt, der Moosgnom interessiere sich für ihr Leid und nun wollte er spielen? Ärger stieg in ihr auf, und sie schickte sich an aufzustehen. "Dafür hab ich nun wirklich keine Zeit."

"Quark, bleib sitzen. Hör zu, die Blauen Berge sind weit weg, den Weg schaffst du eh niemals allein. Von rechtzeitig ganz zu schweigen. Es wird bald dunkel, da solltest du froh sein, ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben, auch wenn es nur mein bescheidenes Höhlendach ist. Hier, du hast noch gar nichts von dem Kastanienkuchen gegessen. Probier, der ist köstlich. Hab ich heute Morgen selbst gebacken."

Automatisch nahm Monika ein Stück und biss hinein. Wirklich. Der Kuchen war sehr lecker. Süß und kastanig.

"Siehst du, tut gut, nicht wahr? Nun, ich verstehe deine Misslage, aber du könntest auch ein klitzekleines Bisschen Dankbarkeit zeigen mir gegenüber. Schließlich bin ich derjenige, der getreten wurde, und da wir bald... aber ich fasele schon wieder, schließlich hast du dich schon entschuldigt, und überhaupt, also, was ist, spielen wir jetzt?"

Im Grunde hatte der Gnom ja Recht, überlegte Monika. Er war zwar unerträglich redselig und seine Aufmerksamkeitsspanne schien nicht besonders hoch, aber Tee und Kuchen waren gerade recht gekommen. Und im Dunkeln konnte sie wirklich nicht weiter gehen. Daran hatte sie vorher nicht gedacht. Irgendwie schien ihr Gastgeber ja auch wirklich sehr nett zu sein. Er plapperte viel, aber er war nett. Fast schon zu nett.

"Was soll das für ein Spiel sein?", fragte Monika vorsichtig.

„Wer zuerst eingeschlafen ist, ruft Hurra."

„Was ist das denn für ein blödes Spiel?"

„Blöd? Das hat mein Großvater mütterlicherseits immer mit uns Gnömchen gespielt, wenn er uns ruhig stellen wollte, weil er seinen Mittagsschlaf brauchte. Ich bin der Zweitälteste von fünf."

„Und ihr habt alle brav mitgespielt?" Monikas Miene verriet, dass sie Leute, die so etwas spielten, für ziemlich beschränkt hielt.

„Sicher, wir waren sehr ehrgeizig."

„Hast du oft gewonnen?"

„Nein, ich bin immer eingeschlafen, bevor ich Hurra rufen konnte."

"Na, ich sagte doch, dass das ein blö- huaaahh." Monika brach ab, weil sie herzhaft gähnen musste. Auf einmal merkte sie, wie müde sie war. "Gut gut, ich bin dir dankbar, dass… _gähn_… ich hier übernach… _gähn_… übernachten darf, aber das mit dem Spiel lassen wir besser. Ich… _gähn_… könnte auf der Stelle einschlafen, und… _gähn_… das wäre unfair dir ge… _gääähn_…. mmmhhh…"

Daraufhin sank Monika dort wo sie saß ganz langsam zu Boden. Der Moosgnom saß mit aneinandergelegten Fingerspitzen da und betrachtete das Mädchen still. Nach einer Weile holte er eine Decke aus einem der Schränke und breitete sie über der Schlafenden aus.

"Na also", sagte er. "Geht doch."

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Das Geräusch war unverkennbar. Deutlich und klar. Kleine Pfoten, die durch das Erdreich pflügten. Hektisches Gejapse aufgeregter, räuberischer Wesen, begierig darauf, ihrem Herrn ihren Eifer zu beweisen. Fuhre um Fuhre feuchter Erde wurde beiseite befördert, wurde willig hingenommen, weil sie wussten, dass am Ende eine köstliche Belohnung wartete. Bis hierher hatten sie die Fährte verfolgt. Jetzt trennten sie nur noch Augenblicke von ihrem Festmahl. Dann, endlich, kratzten die scharfen Krallen über massives Holz. Fast… nur noch wenige Krümel trennten sie von ihrer Beute… Ein verlockender Duft zerrte bereits unbarmherzig an ihren Nasen… Der liebliche Duft von… mmh… Olikelampfen!

Kurz nach dem Durchbruch gellten dumpf Todesschreie aus dem Erdloch. Zuerst ein hohes, verzweifeltes Quietschen, das langsam aber sicher in ein Röcheln überging, bevor es schließlich ganz erstarb. Der Jägersmann saß auf einem Baumstumpf nicht weit weg und hörte zu, während er an seiner Pfeife paffte. Nach wenigen Sekunden absoluter Stille bugsierte sich ein weißes Frettchen rückwärts aus dem Loch heraus. Offensichtlich kam es nicht freiwillig. Es wurde hinausgedrängt von einem zweiten Frettchen, welches, ebenfalls rückwärts gehend, etwas im Maul trug. Ein sehr kleines Exemplar eines Olikelampfen. Mit seinem Stupsnäschen, den puscheligen Ohren und dem schwarzweiß gesprenkelten Flauschfell würde es zweifellos jeden Niedlichkeitswettbewerb diesseits der Blauen Berge gewinnen (jenseits der Blauen Berge pflegte man recht eigenwillige Vorstellungen von Niedlichkeit…), doch die Chancen für diesen Vertreter waren leider dahin. Die sechs Pfötchen hingen schlaff und kraftlos herunter, die violetten Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren und - wofür die Preisrichter wohl am ehesten Abzüge in der Haltungsnote vergeben würden - das wunderschöne flauschige Fell, das die Kinder sämtlicher Königreiche so gern streichelten, war durch unschöne Blutspuren ruiniert.

"Was? Nur einer?", fragte der Jäger. "Und was wollt ihr heute Abend fressen?" Damit spuckte ein Stückchen Tabak aus und nahm den protestierenden Frettchen die Beute ab, bevor er sie fort scheuchte. Die beiden trollten sich erbost ins Unterholz, offensichtlich, um sich diesmal um ihr eigenes leibliches Wohl zu kümmern. Der Jäger machte sich fachkundig und ohne eine Spur des Bedauerns daran, seinem Fang das Fell abzuziehen.

* * *

Das Geräusch war unverkennbar. Deutlich und klar. Kleine Pfoten, die durch das Erdreich pflügten. Hektisches Gejapse aufgeregter, räuberischer Wesen, begierig darauf, ihrem Herrn ihren Eifer zu beweisen. Fuhre um Fuhre feuchter Erde wurde beiseite befördert, wurde willig hingenommen, weil sie wussten, dass am Ende eine köstliche Belohnung wartete. Bis hierher hatten sie die Fährte verfolgt. Jetzt trennten sie nur noch Augenblicke von ihrem Festmahl. Dann, endlich, kratzten die scharfen Krallen über massives Holz. Fast… nur noch wenige Krümel trennten sie von ihrer Beute… Ein verlockender Duft zerrte bereits unbarmherzig an ihren Nasen… Der liebliche Duft von... mmh… Olike-- Was? Von poliertem Metall?

"Scht! Verschwindet!"

Als der Knauf freigelegt war, verscheuchte der Jägersmann seine bepelzten Gehilfen und begann damit, die in den Boden eingelassene Tür mit Stiefeln und Stock zu bearbeiten. Er trat und hämmerte, dass das Holz in den Angeln nur so schepperte. Kein Auge hatte er für die Schönheit der Metallintarsien. Die Tür bekam mehr und mehr Risse. Das eingelassene Metall schien sich unter den bösartigen Stiefeltritten verkriechen zu wollen.

Der Moosgnom unterdessen saß noch immer mit aneinander gelegten blättrigen Fingerspitzen im Innern. Doch nun beobachtete er seine Eingangstür anstatt Monika. Er lauschte aufmerksam. Aus dem anfänglichen Kratzen wurde langsam aber sicher ein lautes Pochen. Er runzelte die knotige Stirn und hob eine Braue. Es knarzte. Lange würde seine Tür nicht mehr standhalten. Dann ein lautes Krachen. Jetzt war er da! Nein, noch nicht. Der Einbrecher hatte den Mechanismus noch nicht gefunden. Plötzlich sprang der Moosgnom auf und öffnete so schnell seine Eingangtür, dass der Jägersmann polternd nach unten fiel.

"Jetzt reicht's mir aber. Du machst mir noch die ganze schöne Tür kaputt!"

Ohne ein Wort stürmte der Jäger an dem Moosgnom vorbei. Weil er so groß war, musste er sich ducken. Er spähte nacheinander in alle Öffnungen zu den angrenzenden Höhlenzimmern.

"Wo ist sie hin?", blaffte er den Hausherrn an.

"Oh danke. Dir auch einen guten Tag. Das Wetter soll ja richtig schön werden, viel Sonne ist gut für die jungen Blätter, das sagt jedenfall-- he! Lass mich los!"

"Sag mir. Sofort. Wo. Sie. Ist." Eher ein Knurren als gesprochene Worte.

„Wo wer ist?"

„Das Mädchen. Dein Gast."

„Gast! Ach du grüner Grashalm! Ich würde mir niemals Gäste ins Haus holen. Die machen nur Ärger - wie man übrigens auch gerade an deinem Beispiel sieht. Sie fressen einem die Vorräte weg, bringen die Unordnung durcheinander und stören ganz entschieden den Höhlenfrieden."

„Ich weiß, dass sie hier war", entgegnete der Jäger ungerührt. „Spar dir das Geplapper und sag mir, was ich wissen will."

"Pff, warum sollte ich? Du kannst meine Kehle umklammern, wie du willst, aber ich muss nicht atmen wie ihr Menschen. Ha. Reingelegt."

Ärgerlich grummelnd löste der Jägersmann seinen Griff. "Man hätte euch verdammte Märchenwesen nie in unsere Welt lassen sollen. Ich bin von vorneherein dagegen gewesen. Nicht als Scherereien hat man mit euch."

"Na na na, wir wollen mal nicht politisch unkorrekt werden, sonst werde ich dich noch bei _ihr_ anschwärzen müssen."

"Halt den Mund, Troll. Wenn du mir nicht bald sagst, wo das Mädchen ist, wirst du selbst mehr als nur angeschwärzt sein."

"Mund halten. Reden. Könnt ihr Menschen euch denn nie entscheiden?" Das frische Kopflaub wisperte, als der Moosgnom seinen Kopf schüttelte.

Die Augen des Jägers blitzten kurz böse auf, doch anstatt seinem Wutanfall zu gestatten, auszubrechen, begann er, systematisch die Wohnhöhle zu verwüsten. Zugegeben, es war dort schon vorher nicht gerade aufgeräumt gewesen, aber schenkte man dem Moosgnom Glauben, so hatten dort alle Dinge ihren Platz. Ein Umstand, der sich gerade massiv änderte…

„Haaa! Stopp! Vorsicht mit dem Teller! Der ist von meiner -- Zu spät. O nein, nicht das, bitte nicht das! Lass es stehen, lass es einfach da, ja? Herrjeh, wenn meine Urgroßmutter das wüsste! O nein, nicht! Nicht die güldenen Scharneuken!" … _klirr!!_… "Das wird dich teuer zu stehen kommen, Mensch. Sicher, ich kann mir neues Geschirr kaufen, das gibt's praktisch an jeder Ecke, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, haben diese Porzellan-Scharneuken noch nie meinem persönlichen Geschmack entsprochen, aber meine Frau wird über dein Benehmen sehr, sehr traurig sein, wenn sie nachhause kommt und sieht, was du angerichtet hast. Was willst du denn jetzt noch mit dem Kamin? Das Feuer ist doch schon fast aus. Also bitte, es ist doch wirklich warm genug hier drinnen. Was? Huch! Nimm den Stock da weg! Nimm ihn weg! -- Au. AUAA!!"

Ein winziges Stück der Borke auf dem Unterarm des Moosgnoms hatte kurz geglimmt und war dann schwarz angekokelt zurückgeblieben, nachdem der Jäger den brennenden Stock zurückgezogen hatte. Er blickte den Gnom erwartungsvoll an, wartete, bis dieser mit der Untersuchung seines Armes fertig war.

„Herrjeh, ist dir klar, dass mir so was weh tut? Von den Narben ganz zu schweigen" Er pustete auf die frische Wunde. „Alle meinen immer, Moosgnome seien unverwüstlich, und im Großen und Ganzen sind wir das auch, aber es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die wir so gar nicht abkönnen."

„Das weiß ich."

„Dann frage ich mich echt, weshalb du hier wie ein wild gewordener Biber haust und mir dann auch noch -- HEEE!"

Eine brennende Fackel loderte plötzlich direkt vor dem Gesicht des Moosgnoms. Diesmal wirklich erschrocken, wich er einen Schritt zur Seite, nur um festzustellen, dass der Jäger in der anderen Hand ebenfalls eine Fackel hielt. Sie brannten lichterloh und schon erfüllte beißender Rauch die Höhle. Ihm blieb keine Wahl. Schritt für Schritt wich der Gnom zurück, bis er an seinen roh gezimmerten Stuhl stieß.

„Du meinst es wirklich ernst, hm?"

„Setz dich und hör mir gut zu. Ich will dir nichts tun, aber ich werde es, wenn du mich dazu zwingst. Verstanden?"

Feuer war leider das Einzige, das den Moosgnom aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Er war als Schössling einmal knapp einer Feuersbrunst entkommen, die einen halben Wald vernichtet hatte. Seitdem versetzten ihn Flammen, die er nicht selbst unter Kontrolle hatte, in Panik und, damit verbunden, Starre. Die Flammen rückten näher. Die Spitzen seiner frischesten Triebe hielten der sengenden Hitze nicht stand und verschrumpelten knisternd. Es roch nach Harz. Es tat weh.

„Ich frage, ob du mich verstanden hast." Die Stimme des Jägers war sehr leise. Auch weil das Feuer plötzlich noch näher gekommen war. Aber irgendwie schaffte der Gnom es, seinen Kopf zu einem winzigen Nicken zu bewegen.

„Zum letzten Mal: Wo ist sie?"

tbc.


End file.
